clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 10
Season 10: Legends 'is the 10th season of ''Survivor Club Penguin. Twists/Changes *'Legends: '''This will be the first season to feature a full cast of returning players, with the players being chosen for their notability to CPORG. *'Duos: 'For the first time, the cast will be divided into four tribes, with two tribes being made up of iconic pairs from CPORG, and the other two tribes being made up of feuding rivals. **'First Blood: 'The first person to vote against their duo partner in their partner's elimination will be rewarded with a secret advantage. ***'Plaque of Perishing: 'The Plaque of Perishing allowed the holder to block one person of their choosing from voting at a single tribal council, up to the final five. **'Last Duo Standing: 'The last duo that remains in the game will be rewarded with a secret advantage. ***'Tablet of Trust: 'The Tablet of Trust rewards the holders with an advantage in the upcoming challenge. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: The standard rules of Hidden Immunity Idols from the U.S. Survivor series apply. *'Tribe Swap:' At the Final Ten, the tribes were swapped from four tribes to two, with the members shuffled. *'Merge:' At the Final Eight, the tribes were merged and the game became individual. *'Final Three: '''The game returned to a final three format, similar to the eighth season. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History ''Click for full view. Edgic Click for full view. Trivia * This is the first season to be played out over multiple days, as the final five and onwards was postponed to allow better availability for people without needing to evacuate anyone so late into the game. * This is the first season to feature a full cast of returning players. ** As such, it is also the season to introduce the least newbies of any season with zero. ** Half the cast, that being six contestants, are returning for the first time marking their second appearance on the ORG, three people are playing for the third time, two are playing for a fourth time, and just one person, that being Ms. Plum, is playing for the fifth time. *** This is the most amount of times a contestant has played on CPORG, a record that was previously tied between Ms. Plum and Aren. * This season features the most former winners returning to a season, with four (one per tribe). ** This is just the second season to have a winner return, with Season 5 having Snack return on the Champions tribe of former finalists, while the rest of the tribe were previous runners-up. * This season has the largest merged tribe of any season, with eight of the twelve contestants making merge. ** Additionally, this season is the first to have more puffles than penguin contestants in the merged tribe (with the obvious exception of the Puffle Island seasons). * This is the first season to have a mix of puffles and penguins that had a majority of the finalists be puffles, with all three members of the final three this season being puffles. * This season is also the first to have a tie vote at the final tribal council, leading to the third place finisher casting a deciding vote between the other two finalists.